taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rapture
The Rapture is an episode of series 26 which first aired on Sunday 1st august. The episode had 3.8 million viewers and a 15.2% share. Plot When Anne Hardie - a member of the Triune Family of God Evangelical Church - looks through her neighbour’s letter box and sees a body lying in a pool of blood, Burke and the team are bought into investigate. When the team arrive at the macabre scene they find Edward Muir sitting in a chair with his throat slit, while his son Luke is lying dead on the floor nearby with stab wounds. Next to each body is an opened bible, both indicating the same passage. Was this a religious sacrifice or is someone trying to make a point? When Ross tries to question Anne she refuses to speak to him, saying that members of the Triune don’t speak to “moderns”. Fraser informs the others that the Triune don’t mix with people outside their church because they believe the world is a wicked place. It seems Burke and the team have a challenge on their hands. Meanwhile Eileen Mulray, an old friend of DS Reid, pays Reid a visit at the station with a personal concern: her 18-year old daughter, Karen, is missing. Eileen last spoke to Karen the previous night when she said she was going to The Calley Arms but didn’t return home last night. Reid is clearly concerned. Also at the station Burke and Ross question Anne’s husband, James Hardie, who has the ‘authority’ from the Triune to speak on Anne’s behalf. James tells them that Anne has been a comfort to Edward since his wife died - they’re also members of the Triune. James explains to Ross that the passage in the bibles found by the bodies alludes to inadvertent power and redemption to be found in death. Was this a double suicide? Or does James know more than he’s letting on? Meanwhile Reid visits The Calley Arms to see if anyone knows of Karen’s whereabouts. The barmaid, Donna, remembers Karen being drunk and flirtatious with a couple of men the night she went missing. Donna also mentioned Karen was taking photos on her phone. Back to the case in hand, Ellis finds skin under Luke’s nails indicating a struggle with someone before he died. However, Edward hasn’t a scratch on his body; the team are now dealing with a double murder. When Ross and Fraser go to the meeting hall to speak to the Triune congregation, James puts himself above the law and does not let the officers enter. Is James trying to hide the truth from the police, or is he attempting to cover his tracks? That evening Burke gets an anonymous phone call reciting digits down the phone. Burke has a hunch they could be geographical co-ordinates and investigates. The co-ordinates lead him to a grave of a young girl… that of Karen Mulray. Are the victims connected? Is this now a triple murder? As Reid looks around Karen’s room she finds that the last website the girl visited was the Triune Family of God’s webpage, and the article on Karen’s computer was written by James Hardie. As James is bought in for questioning, Fraser finds Karen’s phone with pictures of her and Luke Muir. Fraser knows the pictures are trying to tell a story… but what was the victims’ connection to one another? Does James know what happened… and what or who is Anne keeping a secret from her husband? Cast Matt Burke - Alex Norton Jackie Reid - Blythe Duff Robbie Ross - John Michie Stuart Fraser - Colin McCreadie Ellis Sinclair - Katrina Bryan Category:Series 26 episodes